1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems and software. More particularly, the invention relates to management of database systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The data processing resources of business organizations are increasingly relying on database management systems (DBMS) such as relational database management systems (RDBMS) for their data storage and processing needs. One example of such an RDBMS is “DB2” from International Business Machines. Rapid data growth and the growing complexity of business applications have made the DBMS even more critical to its users than in the past. As a result, organizations that rely on these systems often expect round-the-clock, “24×7” availability as well as nearly instant solutions to the often thorny problems that may arise. Consequently, these organizations need capable DBMS administrators who are able to tackle the problems and get the most out of the DBMS.
The maintenance and management of a DBMS is often complex and fraught with difficulty, especially for organizations with weighty and complex data management needs. Typically, competent DBMS administration requires training and knowledge in the often arcane and esoteric details of commercial products such as DB2, DB2 management tools, and countless other DBMS solutions, tools, and utilities. DBMS maintenance and management also typically requires manual intervention by a skilled administrator to conduct various DBMS management tasks. As the demand for DBMS solutions increases, however, the supply of capable DBMS administrators has not increased accordingly. Therefore, many organizations that rely on DBMS solutions for their business needs are understaffed at this critical position.
One approach towards this problem might include automating various elements of database administration so that the process demands less skill on an administrator's behalf. Such a solution might also include management tools that can be used “out of the box” and with minimal configuration. The solution might assist the user in combating common problems such as tablespace growth, storage fragmentation, page splits, changes in the data distribution (cardinality), changes in the cluster ratio, free space, and hot spots.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method for database management.